Perfect Time of Day
by oxDOXYxo
Summary: Song-Fic. to "Perfect Time of Day" by Howie Day. Draco finds something in the girls bathroom that will traumatize him for life. Rated for bloody secenes. Not for the weak of heart.


(A/N) Ok, this is an alternate to what would've happened had it not been for Luke talking to Stephanie. So, just to warn you; it's morbid, bloody, and depressing to the weak of heart. This has to do with when Stephanie(Draco's cousin for all of you who haven't read my story) finds out her parents have been killed and she gets overly depressed (but in song- fic version), and Draco comes into play also.  
  
Perfect Time of Day  
  
Stephanie entered the girl's bathroom and looked around cautiously. 'Nope, no one's here,' she thought to herself, half wishing someone WAS there so she wouldn't have to go through with this. Stephanie walked over to one of the porcelain bathtubs, and began to fill it with warm, steaming water. She looked out of the window. It was just sunset, her favorite time of day. The sun was just minuets from setting behind the rolling hills, making everything outside he a red orange tinge to it.  
  
'It's the perfect time of day It's the last day of your life Don't let it drift away While your heart is still racing It's the perfect time of day'  
  
Stephanie then walked over to the sink and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She saw a pale, terrified girl looking back at her. She knew she had to go through with this. There was no longer a reason not to. Her parents had been killed. Everything she knew about them was a lie. 'It would be best if I did this,' she said trying to convince herself. 'I've become far too much of a burden for Cristina, Harry and Draco.' She felt a twinge of guilt as she thought about how Draco would react if he knew what she was planning to do. Stephanie reached into her cloak, pulled out the knife that she had taken from dinner, and placed it on the side of the sink. Her heart was now beating painfully hard in her chest.  
  
'And you wont feel a thing And you wont recall anything at all'  
  
She removed her cloak with shaky hands, leaving herself in a white satin nightgown. Stephanie picked the knife up from the counter and walked over to the, now filled, bathtub. She slowly lowered herself into the warm water and leaned her back against the side. She raised the knife in her hand and pressed the cold, hard steel against her other wrist. At first it stung, but after a few seconds, the pain became dull and the thick, red substance that was her own blood, seeped down her arm and slowly dripped into the clear water. Stephanie closed her eyes and did the same to her other wrist as her hand shook furiously. She took a deep breath as the bloodstained knife fell from her hand and clanked as it hit the tile floor.  
  
'Close your eyes And take your last breath Rest your head and sigh The end is the beginning And every point between Some are lost, some are lost'  
  
Stephanie let her arms fall into the water, and slowly, it turned red; getting and darker and darker by the second. Tears started to silently roll down her cheeks as she thought about how she was never going to see Draco, Harry, or Cristina ever again. 'Draco,' she thought as she began to feel light headed. 'He's always been there for me. My only REAL family. And Cristina,' a small smile spread across her paling lips, her vision now becoming blurred so she shut them. 'My best mate. The one person I could always talk to no matter what.' And lastly, the smiling face of Harry crept into her mind. 'Harry... the only person I've ever been in-love with,' she thought blissfully about all the wondrous moments she had had with him. 'Too bad it never got a chance to develop.' She sat there in silence for a while as her body began to give up and her heat beat slowed. The bathtub was now a deep red color, and her once white nightgown was now blotched with blood. Suddenly, Stephanie's throat tightened and she took one last breath before falling into darkness as the sun set outside the windows.  
  
'And you wont feel a thing And you wont recall anything at all Let your colors collide All the time is so fleeting I quit running behind I know your meaning You look too far For what you wanna say And you look for The perfect time of day'  
  
If she were able to hear, she would've heard the bathroom door fly open, as a boy rushed in, frantically looking around. "Steph!" he cried as her rushed over to her, but it was useless, she could no longer hear anyone anymore. Draco pulled her out of the blood filled tub and sat on the cold tile floor holding her in his arms, rocking back and forth slowly. "No, no, no," he said as he held her in an embrace. "Please, Steph! Don't! Wake up!" he said desperately as he shook her, but her eyes remained closed and her head lifelessly swayed to the side. "Don't go Steph! Please!" he pleaded helplessly as tears streamed down his smooth cheeks. "You can't go! You can't leave me!" But it was hopeless. "Please," he whispered.  
  
'And you wont feel a thing And you wont recall anything at all'  
  
Draco broke into sobs as he sat alone on the cold tile floor, covered in blood and water as he held the body of he dead cousin. "Please..."  
  
'And you wont feel a thing And you wont recall anything at all'  
  
(A/N) TO ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE READ MY FANFIC STORY! THIS IS NOT WHAT REALLY HAPPENS! DON'T WORRY, IM NOT KILLING OF STEPH! And for those of you who have not read my book, you should! Lol, anywho, if you like, pretty please review!!! 


End file.
